1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held noisemakers and more particularly pertains to a new noisemaker for producing a drumming sound when shaken rapidly back and forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand held noisemakers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand held noisemakers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,459; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,139; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,625; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,543; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,953; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,922.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new noisemaker. The inventive device includes a head with a spaced apart pair of faces and an outwardly extending tubular extent which terminates at an open end. A plurality of resiliently deformable balls are provided in the head. The extent is inserted into one end of a handle.
In these respects, the noisemaker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing a drumming sound when shaken rapidly back and forth.